


Artist

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???????????????????, Gen, I'm projecting my drawing angst onto Tendou by making him bad at shading, Oops, Tendou Week 2017, Tendou likes to draw!, it's less 'hobbies' and more 'hobby' oops, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Satori sighed contently as he flopped down onto his bed. Practice was torture that day, Washijou must have been really pissed at something.“Satori?” His mom called from outside his room. “Doing okay in there? That was some sigh.”“I’m fine.” He called back. “Tired, mostly. Kinda bored.”“Why don’t you take your mind off that by doing something else? Something more creative.”“Like what?”“Hmm…” His mother thought for a moment, before brightening up. “You could try drawing something! It’s always helped get me away from depressing thoughts like that.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 4: firsts/hobbies





	Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys! This was posted a bit later than intended, sorry bout that ^^;;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! <3

Satori sighed contently as he flopped down onto his bed. Practice was  _ torture _ that day, Washijou must have been  _ really  _ pissed at something. 

 

“Satori?” His mom called from outside his room. “Doing okay in there? That was some sigh.” 

 

“I’m fine.” He called back. “Tired, mostly. Kinda bored.” 

 

His mom poked her head in the door. “How was practice?”

 

“It was fine.” He answered, shrugging as best he could from his position. “Tiring as hell. I think Tanji-kun was annoyed.” 

 

“When is he  _ not  _ annoyed?” His mother snorted, coming into the room and sitting down at the edge of his bed. Her bright red hair was tied into a neat side ponytail as always(Satori liked to joke that she had the ‘dead anime mom’ style). “It’s like he has a stick up his butt 24/7.” 

 

“Got that right.” Satori laughed. “I’m definitely gonna miss him once I graduate, though, believe it or not.” 

 

His mom hummed. “I can see why. He’s been your coach for 3 years now.” 

 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I think I’m just gonna miss Shiratorizawa in general, though.” 

 

“It was a great school.” She agreed.  “Hey, why don’t you take your mind off that by doing something else? Something more creative.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Hmm…” His mother thought for a moment, before brightening up. “You could try drawing something! It’s always helped get me away from depressing thoughts like that.”

 

Satori considered it. “Sure, why not?” He pushed himself up off his bed, going into his closet to dig through all of his clutter, before finding all of his old drawing stuff. “Here we go.” He said with a grin. 

 

“Great.” His mother hummed, grinning back at him(hey, where do you think he got his smile from?) as she stepped outside. “I look forward to seeing the finished product~.” And with that, he was left alone. 

 

He looked through some of his old drawings with simultaneous pride and embarrassment. Pride because he was proud of how far he’d come, embarrassment because they were just  _ so damn bad  _ compared to his newer drawings. It was a wonder he ever considered them  _ good _ . 

 

Picking up a pencil, he began sketching out what he had in mind. He didn’t bother looking up a reference, he was never good at following those, and he already had an idea in his head. 

 

He’d always liked drawing animals. Moving animals, mostly, like cats or birds. Something about their dynamicness just made really fun to draw for him, he didn’t know why.

 

He loved drawing people, too. He’d sketched Ushijima countless times(sometimes from memory, sometimes without his knowledge; but hey, it was the thought that counts). He was all rough edges and unintentional scowls, so interesting to him. 

 

Semi was especially fun to draw because of how weird his dye job was, how it was mostly grey/blond but faded to black at the tips. He avoided drawing Shirabu or Goshiki, he sucked at drawing straight lines. 

 

Kawanishi was fun to draw, though Satori could never  _ quite  _ remember or pick out his eye colour, so he avoided it. Oohira was pretty hard to draw in general for him(he couldn’t quite figure out why), and undercuts were  _ off limits  _ after the first time he tried, so Yamagata was out as a potential muse as well. 

 

He’s tried drawing more static things, like plants, before, but they just didn’t come out right. Like they wanted to pop out of the page, but not in the same way as when he drew cats or people. More like they were trapped and needed to get out, and he didn’t really like that. 

 

Once he was finished his sketch, he began colouring it. Shading had always been a weak point of his. While he would prefer not to do it at all, he found it helped bring his drawings to life, so he forced himself to try and learn. 

 

Unfortunately, this was one of the few cases where practice  _ didn’t  _ make perfect, as no matter  _ how  _ many times he practised shading, no matter  _ how  _ many tutorials he looked up online, he just seemed to get worse. Yeah, he knew that wasn’t possible, but it sure felt like it. 

 

He liked doing monochrome drawings with only tiny bits of colour here and there, like a black cat with a grey background, but bright green eyes. Or when he was drawing a teammate, and gave red eyes and made everything else grey or black(Semi wasn’t especially fond of this, he said it made him look more intimidating than necessary. Satori argued that he looked like that all the time). 

 

Though, he loved drawing with lots of colours, too. Stuff that made everything just pop, stuff that drew you eye instantly. Lively and bubbly, like Tokyo, with its busy streets and bright neon signs. 

 

Sometimes, he drew things most people would find scary, or “nightmare-inducing”, in Oohira’s words. The kind of stuff you wouldn’t show to little kids, with bulging eyes and probably some gore. With blood and guts and things that would make someone with a weak stomach vomit(i. e. Oohira). 

 

He didn’t draw like that most of the time, though. He even had a special sketchbook for when he wanted to draw that stuff so he wouldn’t accidentally reveal it while showing someone one of his cat drawings. He didn’t want to accidentally induce vomiting in a good teammate, after all(at least, not  _ again _ ). 

 

And lastly, there were the details. The hardest part for Satori, after shading, of course. He was never a very detail-oriented person off the court, he preferred to focus on the big picture and just go with the flow. That was why he’d rather just draw silhouettes, but that wasn’t the kind of drawing he was working on now. 

 

The drawing he was making now was mostly stress relief, but also about his school and his team. Since he was leaving, might as well leave a parting gift, right? 

 

“Hey, Mom, I’m done the drawing.” He called out, grinning at the finished product. 

 

“Ooh, can I see it?” His mother poked her head into the room yet again with a smile. 

 

Satori nodded, turning the sketchbook around and watching as his mother’s eyes widened in awe. 

 

“It’s beautiful, Satori!” She exclaimed, her own grin taking over her lips. 

 

“Thanks.” He preened, taking one last look at the drawing before closing his sketchbook. 

 

A swan in flight, with the words ‘Intense Force’ written in purple block letters behind it. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop giving other characters my problems,,,,,,,,, ~~someone teach me shading i beg of u~~
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Erica out, see you tomorrow ┬┴┬┴┤ · ω ·) ノ


End file.
